Satu
by Bougenville
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI/Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya hingga seperti ini. Netra sewarna giok itu kehilangan binarnya dan aku yang kehilangan serangan silabel dari bibirnya seperti biasa, tak lagi memenuhi auditori. Ia berbeda. Kurasa ia terluka, mengingat kini dada sebelah kiriku terasa sesak, tidak seperti biasanya. Tentu saja karena dia, aku, Satu./RnR?


Satu

By Bougenville

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

#Prompt: 19

Sasuke-Sakura AU Fanfiction

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI(Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya hingga seperti ini. Netra sewarna giok itu kehilangan binarnya dan aku yang kehilangan serangan silabel dari bibirnya seperti biasa, tak lagi memenuhi auditori. Ia berbeda. Kurasa ia terluka, mengingat kini dada sebelah kiriku terasa sesak, tidak seperti biasanya. Tentu saja karena dia, aku, Satu.)

Warn: Typo, Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, miskin deskrip

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam menggenggam kenop sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua, membuat auditorinya menangkap derit halus ketika ia dorong. Hingga kedua netranya yang menatap lurus, menangkap seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja dengan pakaian tidur dan lampu duduk yang temaram.

Hawa kehadirannya tak bersahut, hanyalah decitan lemah roda kursi yang tersendat sebagai jawaban. Membuat kedua alisnya nyaris saling bertaut.

Ia mendekatkan diri padanya, sekilas melihat laptop yang masih menyala dengan pointer pengolah kata yang berkedip.

Dan intuisinya pun tidak salah. Haruno Sakura, wanita yang baru dinikahinya empat bulan lalu dan kini mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Uchiha itu tertidur dalam keadaan berduduk, dengan tangannya saling bersilang didepan dada. Sedang kepala berambut merah muda itu sedikit miring ke bahu kiri.

Layar laptop yang masih menyala itupun dipandanginya kembali. Lembar kerja virtual itu kosong. Tak ada satupun silabel yang tercetak, atau barang satu huruf pun. Membuatnya tergerak untuk mematikannya. Namun tubuh Sakura yang melayang ke kiri tiba-tiba, hampir terjatuh mencium lantai membuat Sasuke sigap menangkapnya, membawanya ke pembaringan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Sasuke kembali ke meja mematikan laptop, menutupnya pelan.

Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang terbaring dengan bahu yang naik turun teratur. Ia mengamati wajah sang istri sedikit memucat dan segaris kehitaman di kantong mata melengkapinya. Membuatnya membuang napas berat. Ia berbalik hingga Ia berada di depan lemari, mengambil pakaian tidurnya, dan berganti dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan ketika ia berada di gudang penyimpanan usahanya. Ia merasa tidak perlu mandi kembali, karena setelah semua urusan pengecekan barang dan hendak pulang ia sudah mandi disana.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki usaha pemasaran properti perkantoran dan rumahan yang pusatnya terletak di tengah kota. Dan kali ini barang yang ia pesan baru datang kemarin, hingga ia harus melakukan kontrol bersama beberapa karyawannya yang lain. Dan baru sekarang, ketika jejarum jam sudah menunjukkan jam satu pagi ia bisa pulang dan mendapati Sakura yang nyaris mencium lantai.

Pelan ia merebahkan diri di samping Sakura agar tidak membangunkannya. Dari awal ia memandang langit-langit kamar beralih pada wanita di sebelahnya. Dan wanita yang berada di sampingnya bergerak pelan, memunggunginya. Mengingat wajahnya yang sedikit kusut membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Namun kali ini ia kesampingkan dulu segala pikirnya, dan memilih memejamkan mata.

.

 _Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu_

 _Hingga kau menjadi bukan dirimu?_

.

* * *

.

Pagi datang. Tak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus celah jendela seperti awal pembuka kalimat yang biasa Sakura tuliskan di cerita-cerita pendeknya yang ia buat ketika ia masih sekolah menengah, dan ia begitu menyesal, kadang tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa 'biasa' nya ia ketika membuat pembukaan cerita dulu.

Dan hanya gelap yang ia terima dibalik jendela, dengan titik-titik air yang semakin bertambah memenuhinya, dan mengalir membentuk linear-linear bening.

Sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh kedua netra oniks Sasuke pertama kali ketika ia keluar dari kamar adalah makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja, dan tubuh seorang wanita yang stagnan di tempat, namun tangannya bergerak cekatan mengisi kotak bekal makanan.

Sakura, wanita itu tidak menoleh padanya. Atau menggerakkan kepalanya barang sedikitpun untuk mengucapkan kata selamat pagi untuknya, seperti yang biasa ia terima. Dan ia lebih memilih diam, berjalan pelan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia pikir, ia harus bicara setelah ini.

.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Dua kata pembuka kesunyian meja makan hari ini yang sungguh tidak biasa. Karena tiap harinya Sasuke selalu mendengar celotehan atau apapun akan Sakura katakan setelah mereka menyantap sarapan walau sebentar. Namun Sakura membalasnya hanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku berangkat duluan, Sasuke-kun. Nanti aku terlambat," dengan bergegas mengambil tas tangan dan payung di dalam keranjang samping pintu.

Sakura menghilang, dari tangkapan kedua maniknya.

Sasuke membuang napas berat. Keningnya masih berkerut sejak Sakura mengambil gerak cepat tadi.

Ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan kebingungannya, namun hal itu masih mengganggu. Membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ia memilih memasuki ruang kerjanya, mengambil laptop dan beberapa buku catatan, berniat untuk ke tokonya untuk mengecek pesanan klien.

.

* * *

"Sasuke _-san_ , ada tambahan pesanan dari Shio Corp, totalnya 256 kursi kode AD12, 40 rak kode W1E43, meja…"

"Kau urus sendiri dan kirimkan lewat akun email ku. Aku harus pergi," Sasuke memotong ucapan Uta, salah salah satu karyawannya dan mengambil mantel hitam yang disampirkan di kursi kerjanya. Meninggalkan Uta yangkebingungan menggaruk helaian hitamnya yang tidak gatal.

Melihat sang Bos yang lebih menyukai dipanggil dengan sebutan _–san_ daripada Tuan atau bos membuat Uta memanggil Mari yang kebetulan lewat memangku beberapa berkas.

"Ada masalah apa bos kita, Mari?" tanya Uta pada seorang perempuan yang mengecat rambutnya berwarna coklat tua.

"Um? Entahlah akupun tidak tahu. Bos kita hari ini terlihat murung," Uta mengangguk,

"Dan tambah menyeramkan," cicit Mari. Uta tertawa kaku. Bagaimana tidak, di hari biasa saja sang bos selalu memasang wajah datar yang sedikit mengintimidasi, apalagi sekarang yang membuat mereka, para karyawan tidak enak hati.

"Sudahlah, kita bereskan saja pekerjaan yang belum selesai, setelah ini aku mau makan siang," Mari meninggalkannya, masuk ke dalam ruangan sedangkan Uta berbalik ke penyimpanan berkas.

.

* * *

"Sayonara _Senseiii_ sampai jumpa besok," anak-anak berseragam Tokyo Academy Elementary School melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, dengan dibalas senyum dan lambaian tangan olehnya. Hingga anak-anak muridnya tak lagi terjangkau oleh penglihatan ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang menunjukkan Sakura sudah berada di jam dua belas.

Sakura mendongak keatas, langit hitam yang bergantung sedari pagi mulai tergantikan oleh sinar matahari yang pelan menambah intensitasnya.

Namun tak disangka, sebuah mobil hitam yang begitu ia kenal berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Membuat kedua netranya teralihkan, sedikit melebar dan senyum tipis pun terlukiskan. Pelan ia membuka pintu, menduduki kursi depan dengan penglihatan lurus pada seorang lelaki yang memegang kemudi.

"Mengapa Sasuke _-kun_ menjemputku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontarkan dan membuat Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, dengan penglihatan mengarah ke jalan. Namun tak Sakura tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia akan menanyakan hal demikian. Dan akhirnya ia memilih menggantungkan jawaban.

.

* * *

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restoran. Cepat ia keluar, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, berjalan bersisian.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura, namun tak ia sangka sakura merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel. Hingga tangan Sasuke hanya menggenggam angin.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencoba bersabar.

Dari luar terlihat keadaan sedikit ramai, karena memang sekarang adalah jam makan. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang masuk adalah pekerja kantoran dan siswa sekolah.

Mereka memilih bangku yang dekat dengan sudut restoran, sengaja untuk menghindari kebisingan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke, dengan membuka buku menu di hadapan.

"Huh? Aku sudah makan di kantor sebelum pulang, kau lupa aku membawa bento hari ini?" jawabnya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dari tas.

"Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke memencet bel yang berada dihadapan, tidak lama muncul pelayan dan menuliskan pesanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap sakura kali ini. Ia tidak menyahut pertanyaan sasuke, terus saja menarikan pulpennya ke buku catatan kecilnya.

Lagi, Sasuke mengambil napas berat. Mungkin nanti, batinnya.

Hingga Sasuke mendapatkan pesanan, dan menghabiskannya ia melihat pandangan sakura masih saja terfokus pada buku didepannya.

"Sakura."

Tidak dipedulikan. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke memilih untuk bersabar.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke _-kun_?" tanyanya, sambil melepas earphone yang baru Sasuke tahu bertengger sejak ia memesan makanan.

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai di toko," Sasuke berdiri.

"Baiklah," Sakura memasukkan segala barang kecil yang ia keluarkan, ikut berdiri. Dan Sasuke meninggalkannya menuju kasir.

Tak Sasuke tahu, buku kecil yang sedari Sakura gunakan tak satu huruf pun tergores disana.

.

* * *

Sasuke pulang kerumah jam 9 malam, lebih awal dari biasa. Dan tak ada Sakura yang menyambutnya, barang kehadirannya dan senyum manis yang biasa ia dapatkan.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di sofa sebentar, ia merasa lelah terutama dengan sikap sakura hari ini. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan. Apa dan mengapa, sehingga ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama ia berjalan ke kamar, dan mendapati sakura di depan laptopnya. Seperti malam kemarin.

"Sakura."

Sakura tidak bergeming. Sasuke mendecak, dengan paksa menarik kursi beroda yang sakura duduki mendekat padanya, hingga menimbulkan decitan keras.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau membuatku kaget!" Sakura setengah berteriak, memegang dada bagian atasnya.

"Katakan. Apa yang sedang terjadi."

Nada yang dingin. Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang, ia menatap lurus pada Sakura yang ia tidak mengerti mengapa memasang wajah keheranan.

Lama pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain, sampai Sakura menunduk lesu.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah sepele," Sasuke terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak tahu lagi harus menulis apa, kurasa aku kena buntu menulis."

Kedua alis Sasuke hampir bertaut.

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah," Sakura membuang napas berat, "Kali ini aku ditugaskan redaktur membuat cerita cinta remaja. Dan aku tidak tahu harus tema apa yang ku angkat."

"Bukannya kau di bagian cerita anak?"

"Penulis di bagian itu meninggal dunia dua hari lalu, Sasuke-kun. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, yang kutahu nama penanya Amy Hikari. Kau tahu kecelakaan mobil yang meledak terbakar kemarin lusa? Nah ternyata korbannya adalah dia. Dan berkas cerita pendek yang hendak ia kirim pun ikut terbakar."

"Lalu?"

"Sebagai ganti karena pengisi bagian cerita hanya aku dan dia, terpaksa aku yang harus menggantikannya. Tapi batas waktuku menyelesaikannya hanya besok malam dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, Sasuke _-kun_. Astaga, aku hampir gila." Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajah, menunduk frustrasi.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke membisu kali ini.

Dan hal ini membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya masih tertelungkup ia berjalan ke rak buku, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tua yang sedikit berdebu. Ia membalikkan halaman terakhir, namun netranya beralih memandang Sakura, ia merasa ragu apakah kali ini ia bisa membantu.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke menyerahkan buku bersampul cokelat dari tangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka halaman terakhir. Barangkali bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah. _Arigatou,_ Sasuke _-kun_ ," Sedang sakura membuka bukunya, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur. Sengaja kali ini ia menghindar karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa perlu menjauh dari Sakura sekarang, dan meninggalkan gurat kemerahan di wajahnya.

.

* * *

Meski sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang memberikannya sebuah buku yang kini berada di hadapannya, ia pun membuka sesuai instruksi sang suami, halaman belakang yang ia katakan.

"Sebuah tulisan atau-" Sakura mengernyit "-puisi?"

.

 _Kau berhenti. Begitupun aku._

 _Kau berlari. Juga aku._

 _Duka membunuhmu. Akupun juga._

 _Mati._

 _Karena Kau adalah yang_

 _Berdetak di jantungku_

 _Kau adalah yang_

 _Berdenyut di nadiku_

 _Kau adalah yang_

 _Mengalir di darahku_

 _Dari mimpi sunyi aku tergugu_

 _Kugantungkan harap di tiap jengkalnya_

 _Sehingga menjelmakan_

 _Aku_

 _Udara yang ada di napasmu_

 _Aku adalah keyakinan yang_

 _Ada di sukmamu_

 _Aku adalah senyum_

 _Yang ada di bibirmu_

 _Aku adalah langkah yang_

 _Ada di kakimu_

 _Aku adalah Kamu_

 _Sendu memelukmu, sayang_

 _Dan binar netramu kehilangan bentuknya_

 _Kumohon jangan_

 _Kemarilah,_

 _Akupun juga_

 _Mereguknya_

 _Karena_

 _Yang tertusuk padamu_

 _berdarah padaku_

 _._

Sakura terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat hanya denting jarum jam kamar mereka yang memburu kesunyian.

.

* * *

 **OWARI**

(Tenang, gak benar-benar end kok ;) karena gak bakalan nyambung kalau gaada lanjutannya)

Halo, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fanfik ini buat Even Banjir TomatCeri ini :D Fiuuh… sebulan lebih baru selesai untuk fanfik tidak layak baca ini :") dan aku mau mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun PapaSasuke (meski telat) keep beloving sama duo SS ya, jangan ditinggal terus anak bini :"D

Nah, fik ini sedikit diambil dari kesulitanku saat melanjutkan bikin fanfik, yah meski adegan kayak Sasusaku nya gaada sih :") namanya juga jomblo cuma bisa berharap punya suami yang mendukung hobi kayak di fanfik ini :"D

Kalian juga pernah kan merasakan writers block atau buntu menulis? Kalau berkenan coba cerita di kolom review hehe jangan lupa kritik sarannya :D

Hampir kelupaan, puisi diatas bukan punyaku, itu punya temenku yang luar biasa dan mau ngasih izin aku bikin fanfik dari puisi dia, juga bait terakhir adalah penggalan puisi berjudul Satu karya sutardji calzoum bachri, yang aku suka banget kalimatnya, dalem sampai aku masukin juga di fanfik :')

Okelah sampai disini curcolnya hahaha, sengaja dipisah yang diatas sama dibawah karena rasanya tidak nyambung kalau disatukan, terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di fanfik ku yang lain

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Ia berbalik ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang. Mendapati seorang Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau yang membuat ini? Tapi kapan?"

Namun sasuke diam, memilih bergerak mendekatinya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang yang tidak menyukai sastra sepertimu, menurutku ini indah," Sakura menimpali.

"Ini kubuat saat SMA. Saat dulu kutahu cerita mu gagal dimuat di majalah kesukaanmu dulu dan membuatmu murung beberapa hari. Aku begitu sulit mendekatimu dulu, mengingat kita di kelas yang berbeda dan halangan lain," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ah, aku mengerti Sasuke-kun. Maafkan teman-temanku yang selalu menghalangi siapapun yang mendekatiku," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu, kan?"

"Hn,"

Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke ketika ia merasakan hangat yang tersalur dari sang suami.

"Dan ajaibnya, sepertinya aku mulai mendapatkan hal apa yang akan kubuat menjadi tulisan, meski masih sedikit. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun."

Sakura berniat berbalik untuk membuat cerita, namun terhenti ketika Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau tahu, ada satu hal yang belum berjawab."

"Huh?"

"Mengapa seharian ini kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sakura mengerjap, menatap penuh heran.

"Seharian ini kau mengacuhkanku, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Eh? Ano sasuke-kun, aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja aku terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan ku tulis hingga mungkin kau merasa diacuhkan. Haha, _gomen_ ," Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Namun hal itu membuatku kerepotan. Kau membuatku berpikir yang tidak baik, dan membuatku khawatir. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat sakura memundurkan wajah dengan meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Sakura." Sasuke membisikkan namanya di telinga.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Buatkan aku sup ekstra tomat untuk makan malamku kali ini,"

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-kun, tapi sebelumnya kau menyingkir dulu."

Namun Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang minta dibuatkan sup tomat,"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengubahmu menjadi tomat dulu,"

.

* * *

Tidak peduli apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya, namun sakura benar-benar 'dikutuk' menjadi tomat sekarang, dengan wajah memerah mengaduk sup tomat dan Sasuke yang duduk manis di depan meja makan dengan ponsel ditangan membalas email dari beberapa kliennya.

 _Poor you,_ Sakura.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

p.s: silakan berimajinasi sendiri apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura XD


End file.
